Monster
by I'm no Superman 001
Summary: When Danny runs away he is found by Scott. He starts a new life with the X-Men. but when his past comes back to huant him can he survive? On Hiatus until further notice.


Monster

(AN) Slightly au. No slash, just family love and other stuff like that.

Pairings: Eventual Danny\Rouge, and any others I can think of. Also Danny is friends with some of the ghosts now.

"talking"

_Thinking_

"_telepathy"_

"

(Danny's POV)

Pain. That's all I could feel as my father kept up this relentless beating. When he finally stopped I was in so much pain that I was starting to feel numb. My name is Danny Fenton. My father Jack Fenton wasn't always like this. Only after mom and Jazz died. He blamed me because he doesn't want to admit that it was his fault. "You little piece of shit!" he screamed. He kicked me in the ribs and I heard a sickening crack.

He picked up the gun he always kept nearby in case I decided to fight back and I realized that he was going to kill me. "No." I said quietly. I wouldn't die here. I summoned whatever power I had left in me and shot an ecto blast at him. It must have been more powerful than I thought because the blast knocked his drunken ass unconscious. I was running on pure adrenaline and instinct now. I slowly got up and ran. I ran from that house that I never wanted to see again. I ran from the pain, the memories the sadness, all of it. I didn't have enough energy to fly so I just kept running. My broken body going as fast as I possibly could.

_Sam and Tucker abandoned me. They were only concerned for their wellbeing and I can't blame them. They can't help me. I'll just leave town. I'll escape and never look back._

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

Danny has been walking for so long. He hadn't eaten in days but he ignored the pain in his stomach in favor of finding a place to sleep for the night. Shelters were out because every time he tried sleeping in one, social workers would always be waiting there. And even if they wouldn't take him back to his father they would only take him to Vlad instead. No. He would go somewhere else. Danny had changed a lot in the past few weeks. He was much thinner. Cheeks sunken in, dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he still carried every scar his father ever gave him. Only those scars. The ones from the ghosts all healed but for some reason these refused to do the same. You could count his ribs by now. Not a pretty sight. He wore his old clothes under a large black hoody that he stole. It was too big but at least it was warm.

Luckily it was a clear night so he wasn't freezing. He got into Bayville about two days ago and he could not find an abandoned building for the half-life of him. Despite this his life had improved drastically since he ran away. He was safer than he ever was with Jack. He stumbled into the park and passed out on a park bench.

The next day he awoke rather abruptly. He was sleeping peacefully when he heard a voice say. "Wake up kid." Startled Danny jolted up and tried to get away. Key word, tried. As he jumped up and tried to run away something caught him by the back of his shirt. "Kid settle down I just want to talk." Said the voice. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He turned to see a teen about four years older than him with brown hair and dark red shades. He wore a green shirt and long pants. He didn't look very threatening but that didn't mean I was going to let my guard down.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Scotts POV)

"I going out!" I said. Things have been really hectic lately so I thought he would go for a nice, peaceful, uneventful walk in the park. Needless to say I thought wrong. When I got to the park I noticed two things one, there was a kid sleeping on the bench. Two, every visible part of the kid was covered in bruises. "What the hell?" I got closer to the bench. I planned on waking him up and asking him about the bruises but when I tried… "Wake up kid." I said it quietly so as not to alarm him but it was to no avail. Ice blue eyes shot open and the kid practically flew from the bench. "Kid settle down I just want to talk." He took a deep breath and turned around to reveal a head of messy raven hair. Upon closer inspection you would see that this kid was seriously in need of some food. He looked so skinny he reminded me of a skeleton. It was hard to resist the urge to drag him back to the mansion and give him something to eat.

"What do you want?" The kids' voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I want to know why you're sleeping on the park bench." I said.

"Why do you care?" he asked me, narrowing his eyes.

"Well I could just call the police and let them sort this out."

He looked slightly nervous at this and replied "Because the homeless shelter is crawling with social workers."

I smirked. "What's your name kid?"

He looked me up and down as if sizing me up before answering "Danny"

My smirk became a full-fledged smile and I said "Well Danny, would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." But no sooner did he say that did his stomach growl in protest.

"Suuurre you're not. Come on I think you've been out voted." Danny blushed crimson red and it was kind of cute. I had to resist the urge to muss his hair.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Danny's Pov)

The teen who I found out to be Scott took me to a mansion. A very large mansion. "Uh, Scott?" I asked clearly intimidated by the large mansion.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Everyone's really nice." We walked up the driveway to the entrance. When they entered they were immediately greeted by a very gruff looking man. "Hey Logan." Said Scott.

He looked at us and asked "Who's the kid?"

"This is Danny." Said Scott.

"And why is he here." Logan asked.

"Because he hasn't eaten in…" he looked at me "How long?"

"Two weeks" I mumbled embarrassed. At this Logan seemed to think for a moment before he started walking down the hall, motioning for us to follow. He got there before us and when we got there I noticed that he had already started getting out ingredients for whatever he was going to make. It was at that point that I noticed we were not alone in the kitchen. There were two more people in here. One was a beautiful woman with hair as white as my ghost form and mocha colored skin. The other was a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello. Who is this?" The woman asked.

"Danny, meet Storm and Prof. Xavier." Scott said.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Storms POV)

I watched as Logan, Scott and a boy I have never seen before walked into the kitchen. The boy was small, and very skinny. He was covered in dirt and grime. His raven black hair was greasy matted and wild. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Danny, meet Storm and Prof Xavier." Said Scott.

"Hey" the boy Danny said quietly.

"It's very nice to meet you Danny." Said the Professor.

Danny nodded.

"Sit down at the table kid." Logan said, finally done with the food. Danny did as told and sat down. Logan set a plate of eggs down in front of him and he politely thanked Logan for the food before he practically attacked the food.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Prof. X POV)

I was watching the boy eat when I received a thought from Scott. I opened a telepathic link between Logan, Storm, Scott and myself. _"I found him sleeping on the park bench. He says he hasn't eaten in two weeks."_

_ "Why would he have been sleeping on the park bench?" _asked storm bewildered, her face not showing any emotion that would portray her thoughts.

_"He said because the homeless shelter was crawling with social workers." _Replied Scott.

_"I sense a great deal of pain and sorrow from this boy." _I said.

_"What do you mean Chuck?"_ Asked Logan.

_"This boy has suffered a great deal." _I said

"Danny?" I asked the boy when he finally finished eating.

He looked up. "Yes Professor?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him.

He looked down crimson red all the way up to his ears. "kidasortano" he mumbled.

"I see… Well would you like to stay here?" His head shot up, blue eyes wide. "You are welcome to think it over." I monitored his thoughts as he did just that.

_What should I do? If they find out about my powers they might try to kill me. _

_Powers? Is he a mutant? _I thought.

_Or worse if dad finds me then they could get hurt. But if I stay out on the streets then the cops will find me. And if they take me to Vlad then it's all over…. _

I sat there bewildered by what this young boy was thinking.

_I have no choice. I guess I'll just have to stay. "_I'll stay" he said.

"Excellent, you can room with Scott. But before that I would like to talk with you." I tried to think of the best way to go about this and decided that straight forward would be best. "I know that you have certain abilities." His eyes widened.

_Ok. Here's the plan I phase through the table, knock them unconscious with ecto blasts and fly away._

"There is no need for that Danny. Nobody here wishes to harm you." I said. He looked at me evenly before he realized that I read his thoughts.

"How did you…" He trailed off

"All of us have abilities much like you do. I am a telepath." Immediately after I said that I felt mental shields go up in his mind…Interesting.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Danny's POV)

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. How could there be other people like me? "You see Danny, we are mutants." So that's it. I'm still different from them.

I looked at all of them suspiciously before asking "So what can you all do?"

The lady Storm smiled and said "I can control the weather, hence the name Storm."

I looked at Scott. "I have optic blasts but I can't control them so I have to wear these shades." He said.

I looked at Logan and in response to the silent question he held up a fist and extended three metal blades. Each about six inches in length.

"Well Danny I believe it is time for you to meet the other students. Or would you like to get washed up first?" I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was covered in dirt from head to toe. I blushed furiously and nodded my head. "Very well. Logan, please show Danny to the bathroom."

"Sure Chuck. Follow me kid." He said as he left the room.

I got up and hurried after him before I thought. I ran back into the room and asked. "Could you guys not tell anyone how you found me?" They looked surprised but nodded. I gave a relieved sigh and ran out of the room after Logan saying "Thanks" as I went.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Kurt's POV)

I was lying on my bed when the professor gave me a message. _"Students I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today. Please come down and meet him." _

"Be right zere professor." I said as I ported down to the main room. I was greeted with the other students and teachers.

"Good. Now that everyone is here Danny will be joining us shortly." Said the professor. A few minutes after he said this a boy that I assumed to be Danny walked into the room.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

(Danny POV)

Finally clean I walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Logan put some clothes in the bathroom for me so I now wore a white T-shirt and gray sweat pants. This was a problem because the shirt showed my arms which were covered in scars and bruises. I looked for my hoodie but it was to no avail. "I hope they don't ask about my scars." I sighed. "Oh who am I kidding? With my luck that will be the first question they ask."

There was a knock on the door. "You O.K in there kid?"

"I'll be right there" I said. I took one last look around for my hoody and thankfully found it on the floor. I put it on and went to open the door where I was greeted by Logan.

"Everyone's waitin for ya kid." Logan said

"Okay, let's go." I said. Really I was nervous. Because I really don't do well in crowds. I always hated being the center of attention ever since I was a kid. Logan put a hand on my shoulder and led me into the room. It was filled with people. _Well at least there are less than I thought there would be. _I thought.

Finally after an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last forever the professor finally decided to break the silence. "Students this is Danny he will be living with us from now on."

I put on a mask that made me look apathetic. As if I was completely emotionless. I had a lot of practice thanks to dad. I wouldn't show any weakness in front of these people. Finally a girl prevented an oncoming silence by asking "So, like, what can you do?" She wore blue jeans and a pink jacket over a yellow shirt. She was very cute.

"I can do lots of stuff." I answered.

"Vhat do you mean?" asked a boy in a thick German accent. I turned and was surprised to discover that he was covered in blue fur. He had fangs, yellow eyes and a long tail with a spade for a tip.

Not wanting to be rude he replied "I can fly, turn intangible and invisible. I can create ecto blasts. I'm cryokinetic. I also have some more powers and if I'm right I will develop more over time." They all just stared at me in awe. I began to fidget. My mask slipping a bit.

Apparently the only one noticing my discomfort, my salvation came in the form of Scott Summers. "Well it's late and I'm sure Danny wants to get some rest. Come on, I'll show you our room."

"Yes…" He led me out of the room. "Thanks. For getting me out of there I mean." I said once we were in the hallway.

He smiled at me and said "No problem." I gave small smile back.

EVO\DP LINEBREAK

Danny POV

Scott woke me up the next morning; he lent me some last night. "Why did you sleep in your hoody?" He asked me.

I paused. "That… is a secret."

He looked at me for a moment before saying "Fair enough… well let's go down. It's time for breakfast." I smiled at him, happy that he didn't press the issue. "Oh and by the way, you're going shopping with Kitty today." He said, giving me a devious smirk.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. "No." I ran to the window and looked outside. I was both relieved and happy to see my friend Jonny 13 and not Vlad. After I helped patch things up with him and his girlfriend Kitty, he dubbed me as his kid brother.

"Hey squirt! You in there?" Jonny screamed.

"Jonny!" I screamed back. I ran out of the room past a puzzled Scott and straight to the front door. I ripped it open and tackled Jonny. "Dude! What are you doing here?"

He just laughed. "It's good to see you too squirt." He hugged me back.

"Danny?"

I turned around to find Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Storm, and Evan. I learned all of their names last night. I smiled brightly and introduced them. "Guys, this is Jonny. He's like my older brother." I looked back at Jonny and said "Jonny these are Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Storm, and Evan." I pointed to each person as I listed their names.

"Pleased to meet you." Storm said.

"You too But I'm not here for a visit Squirt. I'm here to warn you." Jonny said.

I nodded. I turned to the others and asked "Would you give us a few minutes?" They hesitated but left. I turned back to Jonny not knowing that Logan was using his enhanced senses to listen in. "What do you mean warn me?" I had a sinking feeling and it showed in my face.

"Your pops is after you. And not only that but Plasmius caught wind that you ran away. He set a bounty on you. You'll be seeing his cronies any day now."

I groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that." Then I realized. "Wait. How did you find me?"

Jonny smiled. "I had Shadow sniff you out. How else? Anyway I gotta go before I give away your position."

"OK, say thanks to everyone for me okay."

"Sure squirt." He said ruffling my hair. He then turned and rode off.

I turned back to the mansion and went in, completely unaware of the eyes that were watching my every move.

LINEBREAK! :P

Danny POV

I went to the mall with Rouge, Scott and of course, Kitty. So far I had been avoiding all t-shirts and shorts like they carried the plague with them. I really didn't want anyone to find out about my scars. I had opted for the Goth look, much to Kitty's chagrin. Finally done with clothes shopping I now wear a black long sleeved shirt with prison stripes on the arms and a large white skull on the front. I had on black jeans with a chain on the pocket. On my index finger I had on a skull ring with emerald eyes. Kitty said that I was to innocent to wear clothes like that. If she only knew.

On the way out of the last store I noticed a guitar center. Ember had been giving me guitar lessons since the day we became friends. I saved her afterlife from a more powerful ghost and hid her from Walker and my parents. I went in and looked around. Scott noticed and followed me in. I walked up to the guitar rack and picked one out. It was the most beautiful guitar I had ever seen. It was an electric blue body with a black and white striped neck. I picked it up plugged it in and started playing No Reason by Sum 41. I sang along to the song.

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Let's go!

How can we fake this anymore? (anymore)

We turn our backs away and choose to just ignore (choose to just ignore)

(Some Say) Some say it's ignorance

It makes me feel some innocence

(some Say)It takes away a part of me

But I won't let go,

Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)

When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change? (No Reason)

When we all fall down who will take the blame

Who will it take

If nothing could ever be this real (be this real)

A life unsatisfied that I could never feel(I could never feel)

(Some say)This futures not so bright

Some can't make the sacrifice

It's much more than just black and white

And I won't fall

Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)

When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)

When we all fall down who will take the blame

Who will it take

Times like these I've come to see how

Everything but time is running out

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

All of us believe in what we need

What we have's what we don't see

Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (Not the way)

When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)

When we all fall down who will take the blame

Who will it take

Can't you see it's not the way (not the way)When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)

When we all fall down who will take the blame

Who will it take!(So how long has this gone?

I don't see this ending

It's too late; we can't change

What has now begun

We act like it's alright;

Why are we pretending?

We've been wrong for so long

We've known it all along)

When I finished the song I had accumulated quite the crowd. Scott, Kitty and Rouge were staring open mouthed at me. I blushed and put back the guitar but before I could leave a man with brown hair brown eyes, with a large build and dressed in mostly black with a T-shirt that had six guitars on it and read Live To Play on it came up to me and said "Oh no you don't. Anyone who can play like that with this guitar was made for her as far as I'm concerned." He said holding out the guitar that I put back.

I stared at him in shock then broke into a huge smile. "Thank you so much sir!" I was on cloud nine. He chuckled as I ran out toward Scott and the girls, my new guitar in hand.

Then he thought. He grabbed some stuff and ran to catch up to me. "Hey kid! Hold up a sec." I stopped and turned around. "You can't leave without the right equipment." He held up a guitar strap with intricate electricity designs on it, then a large black guitar case with a single large white lightning bolt going down the front. He also had a portable amp and cord. And finally a single guitar pick. But this was one special pick. It had intricate skull and electricity designs all over it. It made me wonder who would possibly have the time and patience to carve that into a guitar pick. All in all I think this guy was my new best friend.

"You're giving me all of this to me for free!" I questioned.

"I am the owner. I can do what I want. Sides, I know a music lover when I see one. Think of it as a thank you for attracting all of that attention to my store. What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Danny"

"George. Nice to meet you Danny" he said once again holding out the case. I took it and shook his hand.

"Thanks George." I said.

"Don't mention it. Later." (AN: Later me!)

I ran back to the others with my new stuff. "Danny that was amazing!" Kitty said.

I smiled sheepishly at them, blushing madly. "Thanks" I mumbled. They smiled at me.

LINEBREAK

When we got home the professor asked me to meet him in his office. I dropped off my stuff in mine and Scott's room and came down. When I got there the professor was waiting. "Hey professor. What did you need?"

"A Danny, I wanted to talk to you about school." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Now Daniel, I know that this doesn't sound like the most appealing idea-

"I can't go to school professor. I mean I really can't."

"Now Daniel I'm sorry, but you have to go. There is no argument in this I merely called you to give you the books you will need. You will start school tomorrow with the other kids."

I sighed resigned. "Ok." I said dejectedly. I trudged out of the room.  
>I ran into Scott and Kurt on the way back to my room. "Hey Danny. Vhats up?" He asked me.<p>

"I have to go to school tomorrow." I grumbled.

"Cool! We can hang out." Said Kurt, totally oblivious to my discomfort.

Still I chuckled. "Sure we can. It's nice to know some people beforehand."

I went back to my room, dropped off the books, grabbed my guitar and gear and left. When I got to the front door Logan stopped me. "Going somewhere bub?"

I looked back at the stairs to see him leaning on the hand rails. "Just going to the park."

"And you need the guitar for this because…?" he asked.

I shrugged "Thought I might as well make some money." I said.

"Well get back before dinner." He said.

"Okay." I went out and as I was walking to the park I thought of how I was going to survive high school here. Before I knew it I was at the park. I set up my stuff and started playing one of my favorite songs. Blvd of Broken dreams by Green Day.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But its home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadows are the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh...

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's

Fucked up and every things all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadows are the only that walks beside me

My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh...

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows are the only that walks beside me

My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I'll walk alone!

When I finished I had about one hundred dollars in my guitar case. I looked towards the sky to find that the sun was already setting. "Oh shit! If I'm late Logan will have my hide." I sprinted back to the house, just barely making it in time.

"Nice of you to join us bub." Said Logan. Everyone laughed and I blushed. I sat down and ate. We finished and headed off to bed.

"So how much money did you make" Asked Scott.

"About $100" I replied.

"Cool… So about school…" he trailed off.

"I'm probably just going to keep my head down. Stay out of sight you know?"

"Why" he asked me.

"Well let's just say if anybody recognizes me then well have a big fat problem." I said thinking of my dad. "Good night."

"…Night"

LINEBREAK

Danny POV

The next morning Scott woke me up. Unfortunately I was still half asleep. "Go away Jazz. I don't wanna go to school" I said groggily.

"Who's Jazz?" Scott asked.

That woke me up. My eyes shot open and I looked at him. I then looked down and replied in a sad tone "She was my sister"

Scott didn't miss the "**was" **in that sentence."oh… Sorry"

"No problem. It happened a long time ago." That was a lie. It happened about three months ago. But I still put on a smile even though my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest all over again. "Well let's get ready for school."

Scott left the room. He didn't know why but he knew that I liked to change alone. Unfortunately Kurt was another story. I just took off my shirt when Kurt poofed in. "Scott can I get a ride to scho-" Was all he got out before he saw my scared, tortured body. I was still skinny. Way to skinny. Thanks to my time on the streets you could count my ribs they were so easy to see. "Mien gott" he whispered. I ran over and covered his mouth before he could say any more.

"I am only going to say this once so listen closely. Now are you listening?" he nodded with my hand still on his mouth. "I don't want anyone to know about my scars. Now I'm going to let you go now and I want you to promise me not to tell. Okay?" he nodded again and I let go.

"Vhy vouldn't you vant anyvone to know" he asked me.

"Because I ran away from home to forget all of this."

"You mean your parents -

"I mean I don't want to talk, think or see anything that would even remind me of that life so please just drop it. Go down to breakfast and pretend that you never saw anything."

He took a long look at me before deciding to go. "Alright but if you ever need to talk you may come to me mien friend."

"Thank you. Goodbye." He gave me another long look before, after what felt like an eternity, leaving.

I got dressed and went down. When I got there Kurt was staring at me, but not only him but that Jean girl as well. _Did he tell? _I thought. As soon as I thought that she turned. I had a sinking suspicion what her power was. And it did not bode well for me. "So Danny, are you exited for the first day of school?" Kitty's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I would be lying if I said I was" I replied.

"Oh don't be like that, it'll be fun." She tried to convince me.

Momentarily forgetting that there was a potential telepath in the room I thought_. Yeah until someone sees one of those stupid wanted posters._ It wasn't until I saw Jean staring at me with a bewildered expression that I remembered. Crap.

We finished and then it was time to leave. "Come on Danny I'll give you a ride" Said Scott.

"Thanks" I got in and we were off. Most of the others had rides of their own so it was just me, Scott, Rouge and Kitty.

When we got there Rouge led me to the office. I liked Rouge. She was pretty, smart, and she wasn't afraid to do her own thing. Those were the reasons that I made friends with Sam in the first place. "So Rouge, what's your power" I asked.

We were walking next to each other but she didn't look at me as she replied "Ah can absorb life force through physical contact."

"Oh." I really didn't have a comeback for that. Luckily I didn't have to because we were there.

"Well, see ya" she said walking off.

I walked in and went to the front desk. "I'm here to pick up my schedule."

She didn't even look up "Name?"

"Daniel Sidney." I gave my fake name. After all I was a missing person with a bounty on my head. She typed it up and finally looking at me she gave it to me. I nodded to her took it and left heading to chemistry.

When I got there I walked in and all eyes were on me. I let my mask of apathy slip into place. "Danny, right? I'm Mr. McCoy your chemistry teacher and coach." He held out his hand to shake and I took it, my mask still in place. I looked around the classroom, my gaze like icy daggers. Finally my gaze landed on Evan and Kurt who were waving me over. My look got warmer and I smiled. Everyone looked surprised at my change in demeanor but us three. They understood that that was the way I act around people I don't know. I still use my mask at the mansion sometimes. I made my way over to them and sat down.

The rest of the class went by without a problem. It was quite easy for me since it was one of my favorite subjects and Mr. McCoy was really fun. I got through second and third period easily enough and finally it was time for lunch.

I was walking alone when I saw a couple of police officers talking to a student. The student was wearing torn blue jeans, a black shirt and a brown vest. His hair was long for a boy. All in all he looked like a punk. He looked really irritated about talking to the police. He noticed me and while the officers were distracted he motioned for me to hide. I did so and soon the police men left.

"They're gone." Said a voice that I assumed came from the kid. I came out and he asked me "What I want to know is why they were after you in the first place."

"I owe you so I guess I have to tell you… Fine you want to know why? I am a missing person." I deadpanned. "I ran away because I was in a bad situation." The older boy's eyes softened and I got the feeling that he could relate.

"Lance" he says holding out a hand to me.

I take it and say "Danny."

"Why are you at a school if you can't be seen?" he asks me sounding genuinely curious.

"Because Prof Xavier insisted."

He looked surprised at that. "You're a mutant." I tensed and he seemed to notice. "No, no. It's cool. So am I."

I was about to ask him to prove it when a woman that looked like she could have sent the devil himself to detention. "What are you two doing out of class?" she asked, speaking rather harshly.

Lance looked rather nervous as he replied "Nothing Principle Darkholme." He started walking away but he stopped and thought for a moment. He turned back to me and said "If you ever need a hand Danny, you got a place with the brotherhood." With that he turned back around and started walking away.

I turned away and started walking in the opposite direction, towards lunch. When I got there I looked around for an empty table because I was afraid that if I was seen by the others they would wave me over and ask questions. So I did the only logical thing for an abused, antisocial runaway to do. I found the darkest corner in the place and hid there. Unfortunately my plan of going outside to avoid everyone backfired. As soon as I got out of the building with my lunch I saw Jean. Even worse is when I was about to go back in she noticed me and began waving me over.

I inwardly groaned and not wanting to be rude, went over. "Hi Danny" she said perky as ever. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I said, keeping my mental shields firmly in place so she wouldn't know that I was lying through my teeth. Don't get me wrong I like Jean and everyone but I have my reasons why I don't want to sit with them. One is they ask too many questions, two is that they remind me of people I knew.

Jean is so much like Jazz that it hurts to even look at her. The red hair, the way she carries herself and her personality is so similar to my sister that it scares me.

Rouge is like Sam. They were both Goth, strong and really smart. I am not one for gossip but I know for a fact that she got top in her class and she just brushes it off as if it were nothing. I loved Sam but I never got the chance to tell her. Her abandoning me hurt even more than Tucker.

Kurt is just like Tucker. He is always the comedian and always has time for the ladies, even if they don't have time for him.

I go to sit down and I notice a girl who I have never seen before is also sitting there. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. She had dirty blond hair that just about screamed party as it shot out from either side of her head.

"Hi Danny. Vhats up?" said Kurt. I waved in reply.

"Danny, this is Tabatha." Said Jean.

I nodded and she came right up to me and said "Hey cutie. Tabby Smith. (AN: I don't know her real last name so could someone tell me? Thanks.) What's your name?" she asked coming dangerously close to my face.

I blushed furiously at the close proximity and backed up muttering "Danny."

She laughed. "So are you one of Xavier's kids or what."

"Um, yes, I am."

"Cool so what can you do?" she asked enthusiastically.

"More like what can't he do." Said Kitty.

"Ooooh. Do tell." Said Tabby.

"Well I have lots of powers. I can fly, become intangible and invisible, shoot ecto blasts, and use cryokinesis." I decided not to tell them all of my powers because I still didn't trust them, and I barely even knew Tabby.

Her jaw had been progressively dropping with each word until she finally smiled and said "Dude that's so cool."

I blushed an even darker shade of crimson than before.

LINEBREAK

I was practicing guitar in my room when it happened. I just finished playing one of my favorite songs called Never Again by Nickleback. (AN: Sorry I couldn't get the lyrics) I heard a knock on the door. "Danny! Phone for you!"

'Who would be calling me?' I thought.

I went to the door and found the nearest phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Danny."

I froze. That was a voice that I hoped never to hear again. "What do you want?" I asked venomously, unaware of the fact that some of the other students were listening in from outside the open door.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" asked Kitty who was puzzled by the venous tone.

"Shush, he might hear us." Said Kurt.

"Well Danny I want you to come home." Said the voice of Jack.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" I screamed into the phone momentarily forgetting that I wasn't the only person in the state.

"Danny please just listen to me. I am your father and I miss you. I-I've been taking classes. I've been getting help. Please Danny-

"Shut up!" I screamed. Then with the coldest voice I could muster. I spoke with all of the pain, sadness, anger, and betrayal that I have endured since I got these stupid powers. "You lost the right to call yourself my father a long time ago Jack. If you call here again then I will get a restraining order, and if you try to come here then I will disappear before you even see me. Goodbye Jack."

"Danny wai-

I slammed the phone on the receiver. It was then that I realized that I had tears trailing down my face. Not wanting anyone to see me I flew up to the ceiling and phased into my room. I grabbed my guitar and portable amp, went to the balcony and flew out. I needed some time to think. I flew around until I stopped crying then went to the park. I figured I could make some money to keep my mind off things. I found a place and set up my equipment. I started playing Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas.

Oh what the hell she says

I just can't win for losing

And she lays back down

Man there's so many times

I don't know what I'm doin

Like I don't know now

By the light of the moon

She rubs her eyes

Says it's funny how the night

Can make you blind

I can just imagine

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do

But if she feels bad then i do too

So I let her be

And she says ohhh

I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cuz I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best and now she can't win it

Hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down

She sits down and stares into the distance

And it takes all night

And i know i could break her concentration

But it don't feel right

By the light of the moon

She rubs her eyes

Sits down on the bed and starts to cry

And there's something less about her

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do

So I sit down and I cry too

But don't let her see

And she says ohhh

I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cuz I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best and now she can't win it

Hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night

Tries to close her eyes

If she can find daylight

She'll be alright

She'll be alright

Just not tonight

And she says ohhh

I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cuz I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best and now she can't win it

Hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down

And she says ohh

I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cuz I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best and now she can't win it

Hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down

By the time I finished I had earned about $75 and just got done packing up when I noticed two police officers coming towards me. I slung my guitar case over my shoulder and picked up my amp. I eyed them warily.

They were looking at me evenly. Finally one of them said "You got a permit to preform here kid.?"

Thank god they didn't know who I was. "Um, no sir." They may not know who I am but I still can't let them arrest me so I slowly started to ice there feet to the ground without them noticing.

"Sorry kid but it's against the law to preform here without a permit." Said the first cop.

"We're going to have to take you in" Said the second one reaching for me.

Before he could reach me I turned and ran. They attempted to run after me but they found they could not move their feet. I was painfully aware of how thin the ice was and I knew that it wouldn't last long. Sure enough they broke free and started running after me.

I needed to find a place to disappear. If I get caught they would send me to Dad, or even worse, Vlad. I was running faster than ever before but they still gained on me. I could just see the gate by the time I felt arms wrap around me and I was thrown to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and before I could do anything they had cuffs on me. I could have just phased out of them but the cops were watching me like hawks and I couldn't reveal myself.

LINEBREAK

Normal POV

Scott was walking by the phone when it wrung. He picked it up and replied "Hello?"

"Scott? It's Danny."

"Danny? Where are you? We were worried." He was relieved. Scott lost his younger brother when he was a kid and Danny kind of filled that empty space. He had become kind of protective of the kid and after Danny left without telling anyone where he was going that worried them all.

"I need you and Logan come pick me up?" he asked, sounding uneasy.

"Where are you?" Scott didn't like the sound of this.

"Just don't freak out okay."

"Danny."

"I kind of got arrested."

"WHAT?" Scott shouted. 'What the hell happened?'

"Please don't freak out. We can talk about this later just please come and pick me up. And bring Logan, I told them he's my father and your my older brother. Just play along and we can go home happy."

Scott sighed. "Alright, just hang on well be there as fast as we can."

"Thanks Scott."

"See you in a few minutes." Scott went to look for Logan in the Garage since that's where he usually is.

LINEBREAK

Logan POV

I was working on my bike at the time. I just finished when Scott came in. "What do you need bub?" I asked taking a swig from my bear. I did a spit take at the kid's next words.

"Danny's been arrested and we need to go pick him up. We also have to pretend that were his brother and father so he doesn't go to child services."

"It's like this is some sick competition with you kids to see who can get arrested the fastest." I sighed. "Well we better go get him."

Scott nodded and started walking towards my jeep. I sighed again. 'This is going to be a long night.' I thought.

LINEBREAK

Danny POV


End file.
